


A brand new life

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: The fall of SHIELD brought a lot of things up - including Steve's designation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	A brand new life

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Fill for the Prompt from DepressingGreenie;
> 
> Steve didn't present until he was given the serum, when he did he presented as an Omega and was sure no one would be interested in him... not even Bucky. Steve goes along with the propaganda that he was an Alpha, it didn't mater to him, nope, not at all, and he looked like an alpha anyway. Something happens and his designation is either leaked to the world or the Avengers (Maybe fall of SHIELD), Alpha Tony and Alpha Bucky are (contrary to Steve's beliefs) VERY interested in him.

Steve stared at the TV screen, not really processing what the reporter said. Just staring at the writing than ran down below, showing everything the most recent news.

Containing only sensible data SHIELD had collected over the years. Centuries. 

And then there was it again. It wasn’t big, not as big as the falling Triskelion in the background. Not as big as the commemoration of Hydra’s fall overall. It was still there and Steve knew it wouldn’t go away. That was the first thing he had learned about the internet. If it was out there, it would never disappear again.

_Revealed: Captain America presented as Omega - Alpha status had been a campaign_

Then it was gone again. There would be seven other short news running through the screen before it would come back. Before everyone could read it again.

Numbly, Steve turned off the TV.

He was fucked.

Sure, in this time, being an Omega wasn’t automatically a sentence to being left to raise children, being more or less a housekeeper. But it didn’t mean that people would just be okay with Captain America being an Omega. Especially not after every kid learned that Captain America had presented late, only after the serum - as Alpha.

Steve still didn’t know how Peggy or Howard had kept it that this wasn’t the case. That being an Alpha was just propaganda. That Steve had refused to let his destination get out.

After all, who would want an Omega that was like… well, him. Built, strong. Not particularly interested in being a good stay at home Omega.

No one had wanted that back then. And even times had changed… well, they hadn’t changed much regarding beauty standards. Or how an Omega should act. Not really.

But now, everyone knew what he was… and he had to prepare again for a brand new life.

A tentative knock at the door let Steve flinch.

He stayed silent.

Another knock.

“Stevie? I… we heard that the TV was on and... “

“Can we come in?” 

Bucky and Tony.

Steve felt as if he wanted to puke. Well, there went his relationship. Okay, it hadn’t been a relationship to start with. They had only gone to three or four dates. Not enough to reveal his destination. Not even to Bucky or Tony. They were perfect. The perfect Alphas. And when Steve had told them that he didn’t have the typical ruts or a very strong scent… they had believed him. And it hadn’t been a lie. Steve didn’t have a strong scent. He had used way too much scent blocker for his scent to recover from it. And he had heats.

He knew he had to let them in eventually. Had to face the rejection. But he couldn’t do it. Not so soon.

Outside of the door, he heard something sliding down. A small _thud_ , indicating that someone had just sat down.

“We saw the news, doll.” Bucky started and Steve was very glad that they couldn’t see the tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

“Did you know that the reporter pretends to forget everything until they need it? Idiotic bunch of greedy assholes. Every single one. I still get sometimes asked why I did certain things when I was twenty.”

Steve sighed and went to the door. He understood. No one would forget now who he was. Certainly neither Tony nor Bucky, two Alphas who could have every single Omega they wanted. A soft Omega. Mewling Omega’s who would get pregnant happily. Stay at home. Care for everything. An Omega that wasn’t Steve.

“We just wanted to tell you that we don’t care, Cap,” Tony said and Steve froze. Didn’t move. Didn’t even dare to breathe.

“We won’t lie, doll, we would’ve preferred to hear it from you. But Tony’s right, doll. We don’t care.” Bucky said. He sounded tired and Steve couldn’t blame him. Bucky had been to hell and back the last few days. And now Steve had ruined… everything. Probably.

“I don’t want kids.” Steve whispered, still looking at the closed door, surprised about himself that he could even speak.

“Or to stay at home. I.. I am not good with that.”

“Okay.” Tony said and Steve waited, but nothing else came.

“We know you, doll. Hell, I’ve known you my whole life. I’ve known my whole life that you wouldn’t be the kind of guy to stay at home and do nothing. I’ve seen you ignoring the reaper just to get outside. If you don’t want that, then you won’t have to do it.”

Steve blinked. It couldn’t be that easy. There had to be something. 

“...you?” Steve asked, hating how small his voice sounded.

“Never really thought about it, doll. Not recently. Earlier, when we were kids, it was expected. But now… I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. I won’t lie to you and say that I will certainly never want some because I can’t tell. But even if so, there are other ways I can be around kids that don’t involve having my own.” Bucky said and Steve was taken aback how honest he sounded.

“Absolutely not.”

There was no explanation from Tony and Steve wasn’t sure he ever wanted one. He actually preferred to remember Howard how he had known him, not as what he had become.

“We weren’t asking you out because of your designation, doll. We love how you smile. The way you talk or try to win every fight, even the ones that can’t be won. We just… we wanted you. We still want you. Not a designation.”

“A designation basically just means what kind of sex life we’ll experience every few months. Otherwise, everything is fair game. And even if we have a rut or you have a heat… you know you won’t need to be near us, right?” Tony asked, sounding unsure suddenly.

Steve opened his mouth and then closed it again. Sure, somewhere on some kind of conscious level he had known that. But it was difficult to just overcome any learned patterns.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Bucky was just looking up at him, sitting leaned against the wall. Tony just looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, sitting so that he faced the door.

“I…” Steve started, not knowing what to say. But when Bucky stood up and hugged him, followed by Tony, he knew that everything would be alright. If not now, then maybe tomorrow. That was enough for now.


End file.
